


The Start of Something

by pairatime



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time to move to LA and start something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #1: Thousand Words Worth from shelter_my_love

“So this is your place?” Zach asked as he stepped out of the car looking up at the building before them.

The building was tall reaching up several floors, one side facing the parking lot filled with trees and other shrubs. But the other side over looked the bluffs’ edge so you could see the city laid out beneath. The tall towers of downtown Los Angeles and the ocean beyond lightly glowed through the hazy sunset that had turned the sky burnt crimson.

“It’s our place Zach. It’s great you’ll love the view and the balcony is large enough that you can paint out there if you want just like your old studio.”

“It was hardly a studio Shaun,” Zach responded before he turned back to the truck and giving Cody a little shake, “Cody, buddy it’s time to wake up. We’re here Cody.”

“We are?” Cody blinked a bit before looking around, “but I don’t see any houses Zach, where are all the houses Shaun?”

“You looking at it Codster, that’s our new home,” Shaun said as he watched Zach help Cody out of the car.

“The whole thing?!” Cody shouted as he ran toward the building.

“No just part of it,” Shaun called after him from looking at Zach, “race ya,” he said before taking off after Cody.

***

“This place is amazing Shaun,” Zach told the other man as he slowly walked around the different rooms from the entrance way to the kitchen and dinning room to the living room then the bedrooms, “this is so big.”

“It’s the master bedroom, it’s suppose to be large, it’s for two people,” Shaun whispered as he wrapped his arms around Zach.

“Not the room, all of it, the apartment, you, Cody, Cal arts, everything is just so much…” Zach trailed off as he leaned into Shaun for just a moment before he straitened, “Where’s Cody?”

“He’s in his new room right next door, relax man, everything is fine and will be fine,” Shaun said giving Zach’s shoulders a squeeze before watching him walk into the hall.

“Hey Cody! So what do you think about your new room?”

“Is it all mine Zach? Shaun said it’s all mine but where’s my bed?” Cody asked jumping around the room.

“Yes Cody it’s all your and your bed’s coming tomorrow with the rest of are stuff. Remember we told you about the big truck we’re going to get Cody,” Zach said smiling as Cody jumped some more.

***

“Is he always this active? Because I swear he’s just rearranged his room for like the fifth time already.”

“He hasn’t had a room to himself for awhile. He’s just having fun.”

“What about you. Having fun unpacking?”

“Yeah, unpacking your notebooks is lots of fun. And why do you have so many note books you have a laptop?” Zach asked as he added another hand full of note books to the bookshelf.

“I didn’t always have one and sometimes pen and paper are the only way to go,” before Shaun could continue the apartment was filled with a beeping sound, “and that’s dinner. Be right back babe.”

Zach watched as Shaun left the room before looking down at the notebooks, glancing at the door before he grabbed one flipping it open as he sat down on the bed.

_Skate this: with Gabe and Zach_

_The skate boarding duo are set to perform their most daring trick, Zach will fly over not two, not three but one skate board and show his skills. He rolls up to the board, takes off he’s over it and, oh wipeout_

“Read them all you want you still won’t find out what the next book is about,” Shaun said was he watched Zach from the doorway.

“Come on you have to tell me,” Zach responded as he closed the notebook and walked over to Shaun.

“Nope my lips are sealed.”

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do?” Zach said as he smiled before kissing Shaun and slipping a hand under Shaun’s shirt, running it over Shaun’s stomach.

Shaun pulled Zach closer as he slid his hands into Zach’s hair taking control of the kiss as he deepened it slipping his tongue between Zach’s lips.

“What’s for dinner?”

Both men jerked apart breathing hard as they looked down at Cody.

“It’s ready now so why don’t we go see Cody. Zach and I just got a bit distracted Codster,” Shaun said recovering first.

“Yeah Cody, lets go eat,” Zach said as he smiled grabbing Shaun’s hand in his own as they followed Cody into the dinning room.


End file.
